


Harry and friends watch the Movies (Book 1)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, F/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: This is like my Sherlock BBC fanfic, I decided that since I love Harry Potter so much I decided to write this fanfic when the characters watch the movies so I hope you like it updates will definitely be late but I hope yoy like itThis includes the first movie!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning!

So Hi welcome to the first chapter this is set in the summer of harry's Fifth year so they are all at 12 Grimmauld place and Sirius is alive still!

Anyway let's begin

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Prologue : The Beginning  
00x00  
(Part 1/1)   
(This means I'm talking)   
[This means it's the scrip/ video talking] 

Third person pov

So far for harry his summer had been horrible but that was saying something he hadn't heard from his friends for weeks or sirius

He was getting annoyed, but that all changed when he was saved by the order when they came to the dursleys a few weeks into the summer holidays.

Harry was over the moon with Joy when he saw sirius again after what happened last year.

Now that brings us up to date.

Harry pov

"dinners ready everyone" called Mrs Weasley, I then made my way downstairs quietly tiptoeing past Mrs Black's painting.

I soon got to the kitchen where Mrs weasley was finishing dinner, I've missed Mrs Weasleys cooking.

Now I don't have to cook everyday like at the Dursleys.

As I walked in I saw that most of the order was hear maybe they have a meeting after dinner, I thought as I sat next to sirius who was at the head on the table

With professor lupin next to him on his left, then next to me was Ginny and then the rest of the weasley and order were sitting down.

It was a slow but fun dinner everyone talking and laughing the weasley boys all scoffing there food.

I've missed this so much when I was at the dursleys, with nothing to do not even being able to talk to my friends.

Soon everyone was finished the kids (me, Ron, hermione, ginny, Fred George) were all kicked out as the meeting started.

We all decided to sit outside on the floor in the hallway by the door, we tried listening in but we couldn't hear.

They must have used a charm so we wouldn't hear them, damn it unfair, I don't know how long we were sat there

But I was starting to get dizzy and my vision went back, I felt my body collapse onto the dusty floor.

_. _. _ _ _ _ _ _ - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 - - - - __.

I could hear a voice trying to wake me up.

"harry"

"harry wake up"

"pup come on I need you to wake up"

It sounded like sirius's voice, he was the one trying to get me up, so I did I opened my eyes

As I did I saw a blurred figure kneeling down next to me, "sirius" I mumbled.

I felt his hand on my cheek. "yes pup it's me are you OK" he said

"y-yes I'm fine I think" I said sitting up with sirius's help, he then gave me my glasses so I slipped them on

And I could see again, I saw that the order and all the weasleys also professors Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and snape where there.

We were in a room of some kind, it have many sofas and a huge screen in front of us.

As we settled down in the seats provided for us I was in the middle of remus (who kept on telling me to call him that instead of professor) and sirius. 

We were all in some sort of line next to each other. 

(hi everyone!) 

Then suddenly the screen came to life and a few words appeared on it, everyone was shocked and reached to grab theirs wands 

But they weren't there! 

(no magic allowed here thank you very much) 

Then new words replaced the ones from before! "who are you" called Professor dumbledore calmly. 

(I am just an ordinary fangirl who wants to mess with my favourite characters) 

"why" 

(*laughs* ummm because its bloody fun, I've already done this with the Sherlock characters so now it's your turn) 

"why are we here what are we meant to be doing" asked Mrs weasley 

(you are All here to watch the harry potter movies which are based on young Mr Potters life) 

I then groan quietly to myself as Sirius and remus pat my shoulders. 

(so yeah, first we are going to start of with The first movie which is called 

'Harry Potter and the philosophers Stone' 

(so enjoy!) 

(also jsut so you know all of time has stopped so when you have finished watching all 8 movies time will resume and you will be able to leave and continue on with your lives)

(bye!!) 

As the words disappeared the screen turned on to display the movie starting I can already tell that I won't like this 

But oh well, I then slupped back into my seat and got comfortable as my life was being played. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ 

The End

I hoped you have liked this I've always wanted to write a harry potter characters watch the movies fanfiction and I did it so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. 

Updates will probably be late and long because I will eventually forget I ever started writing this but anyway I hoped you will enjoy reading this as much as reading my other characters watch (something) 

Also I will be writing about more than 1,000 words each chapter (apart from this one obviously) so they will all be long with lots of words

Bye! 

Word count : 890


	2. Chapter 2 : Doorstep Delivery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to chapter 1 I hope you will like it

Hi welcome to chapter 1 I hope you will like it 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Chapter 1 : Doorstep Delivery  
(Part 1/1)  
(This means I'm talking)  
[This means it's the scrip/ video talking] 

Third person pov

As the words disappeared the screen turned on to display the movie starting I can already tell that I won't like this 

But oh well, I then slupped back into my seat and got comfortable as my life was being played. 

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone/Transcript

Doorstep Delivery

[It is nighttime in Surrey, we see two owls on the street sign "PRIVET DRIVE" and the camera pans to the street with very identical looking brown bricked houses.] 

[One the owls fly away to reveal a elderly man with crimson robes, and the long silvery white beard named Albus Dumbledore walks through a forest near the street.] 

"look its you professor" cried the twins as Dumbledore smiled at them calmly. 

[He takes out his deliminator and activates it. Dumbledore zaps all the light out of the lampposts.] 

[He puts away the device and a cat meows. Dumbledore looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.]

"hey look its Minnie" called sirius yelping as remus slapped his head and Professor Mcgonagall glared at him.

The others(apart from snape and mad eye) all laughed at him,Harry smiled as they had fun.

[Dumbledore: I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall.] 

[The cat meows, sniffs out and the camera pans back to a wall. We see that the cat's shadow progressing into a woman with a tall hat. There are footsteps and Minerva McGongall is revealed.]

"HA I new it" yelled sirius jumping up and doing weird dance, remus then dragged him back down on to the sofa.

[McGonagall: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?] 

[Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad.] 

[McGonagall: And the boy?] 

[Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing him.] 

[McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?] 

[Dumbledore: Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.] 

Mcgonagall blushed red in embarrassment and mentally apologising to hagrid in her head.

[There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air.] 

"THATS MY MOTORBIKE!!" cried sirius as he pointed an acussing finger at hagrid on the screen remus sighed at rubbed his aching forehead. 

[It skids on the street and halts. A large man with shoulder length black hair and beard named Rubeus Hagrid, takes off his goggles.]

[Hagrid: Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall.] 

[Dumbledore: No problems, I trust, Hagrid?] 

[Hagrid: No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go.] 

[Hagrid hands a baby wrapped in a bundle over to Dumbledore.]

[McGonagall: Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are...] 

[Dumbledore: The only family he has.] 

"yeah some family" scoffed Harry quietly,while sirius and remus looked at him with confused looks. 

[They stop outside a house which is 4 Privet Drive.]

McGonagall: This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name. 

"don't I know it" sighed harry, snape heard him and clocked an eyebrow in silent confusion 'potter doesn't like the attention' 'hmmm interesting'. 

Dumbledore: Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready.

[Dumbledore places the baby on the ground slowly. Hagrid sniffles, he is sobbing a little. He clears his throat.]

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A DOORSTEP IN AUTUMN ARE YOU MENTAL!!!" screamed Mrs weasley, Sirius, remus, ginny and Hermione they all lepted out of their seats 

They all cornered dumbledore all wishing they had there wands on them. 

"I did put a warming charm on him before I left bedsides they where his only family" said dumbledore hesitately. 

Harry looked shocked at what happened but then remembered about the dursleys his looked turned to a terrified one. 

'oh dear merlin' he thought dropping his shoulders in defiet,everyone then calmed down and returned to their seats as the movie played on. 

[Dumbledore: There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all.] 

[Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door.]

All the women in the room cooed at baby haryy "Awww your so cute harry", Harry blushed bright red as Sirius laughed. 

[ Dumbledore: Good luck...Harry Potter.] 

[The baby has a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The camera slowly zooms towards the scar which glows brightly and it immediately flashes, transitioning to a stormy cloud sky.] 

[The film's title in metallic gold zooms out around the camera, and lightning flashes to brighten it up. Then, the lightning flashes engulf the screen, transitioning it to the present time.]

The screen then turned black and more words appeared on the screen 

(and that is the end on the first chapter of this movie) 

Everyone was silent not really knowing what to say, sirius and remus where thinking, tonks was next to remus casually rubbing his arm in a comforting way. 

Harry was still in panic mode as he remembers what happens next and the snake. 

Mrs weasley, hermione and ginny where All angry at the old Headmaster who had a sad look on his aging face. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

The end 

This is the end of the first chapter, I never new how short this scene is so I guess they won't be longer than 1,000 words but what ever. 

It will be easier to update now but yeah comment (only nice) comments on what you think of this, because it's actually fun writing this so far chapter 2 will be up later so look out for it. 

Anyway Bye! 

Word count : 1001


	3. Chapter 3 : The Vanishing Glass!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 woop! Three updates in one night!

This is chapter 2 woop! Three updates in one night!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -

Chapter 2 : The Vanishing Glass!   
(Part 2/2)   
(This means I'm talking)   
[This means it's the scrip/ video talking] 

Third person pov

As everyone was thinking the screen turned back on again and began playing the next scene of the movie.

[The scar's glow immediately dies down, and the camera pans to see Harry who is now 10 years old, still sleeping.] 

[Then, the light turns on outside his bedroom cupboard under the stairs]

[Petunia: Up. Get up. [She knocks on his closet door repeatedly] Now! [Smacks door of closet and walks into the living room]

[Harry wakes up, turns on his bedroom light and puts on his glasses with tape on the bridge, indicating that it was partly damaged.] 

[A large, tubby boy, Dudley Dursley, suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase.]

[Dudley: Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!] 

"what a big kid" said Fred and george as everyone but Mrs weasley laugh, she looked over at harry then at younger Harry on the screen frowning. 

[Harry looks up to the join works of the stairs with small amounts of dusts rising. Dudley laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen.] 

[Harry tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Dudley. Petunia is in the kitchen, where Dudley has gone.]

[Petunia: Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!Vernon: Happy birthday, son.] 

[Petunia and Dudley giggle together. Harry comes into the kitchen, dressed in outgrown clothes.]

"wait petunia giggles I thought she only cackled" said snape softly, Harry heard what he said 'did snape just make a joke' he thought. 

[Petunia: [to Harry, unpleasantly] Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything.] 

[Harry: Yes, Aunt Petunia.]   
[Harry then gets to work on cooking the bacon]

"wait a minute" yelled Mrs weasley getting eveyones attention, she looked pointedly at harry "you were cooking on a hot stove when you were 10 harry dear" he asked softly. 

Harry nervously nodded his head, "aunt petunia tought me how to cook since I was like 7 but I've been cleaning since. I was 5" he mumbled. 

Almost everyone glared at Dumbledore who looked down ashamed again. 

[Petunia: I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day] .

[Vernon: [to Harry, who is taking his time placing the bacon on the plates] Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!] 

[Harry: Yes, Uncle Vernon.] 

"they don't even call you by your name harry" said hermione looking like she wanted to cry. 

[Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley stares.]

[Petunia: Aren’t they wonderful, darling?Dudley: How many are there?] 

[Vernon: Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself.] 

[Dudley: Thirty-six?! But last year last year I had thirty-seven!!] 

"spoiled brat" professor Mcgonagall snarled in a very snape like fashion at dudley.

Whixh earned a few laughs from everyone around her. 

[Vernon: Err yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year.] 

[Dudley: I don't care how big they are!] 

A small" spoiled brat" was whispered again this time by professor Snape.

[Petunia: [calming him down] Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, pumpkin?] 

[Outside the house morning. The happy family is heading to the car.]

[Petunia: This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it.] 

[Harry then goes to go in the car, but Vernon stops him, pointing his keys at him.]

[Vernon: I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in.] 

[At the London Zoo. The family is in the reptile house, looking at a large Boa constructor.]

[Dudley: Make it move.] 

[Vernon taps the glass of the cage.]

[Vernon: Move!] 

[Dudley taps the glass much harder, and Vernon nervously winces.]

[Dudley: MOVE!] 

[Harry: He's asleep!] 

[Dudley: He's boring.] 

[Dudley and his parents head over to another enclosure. Harry is left with the snake.]

'oh dear merlin not this part' harry though desperately as he buried his head in his hands. 

[Harry: Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you.] 

[The snake looks up and blinks.] Can you...hear me? [The snake nods]  
[It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often? [The snake shakes its head]

[You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family? [The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity] I see.] 

[That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either.] 

[The now awake snake has attracted Dudley's attention. He comes over to the glass, knocking Harry to the floor.]

"you can speak to snakes harry" asked sirius, Harry nodded not looking up form his arms, sirius sighed and hugged harry, Harry flinched abit but then hugged back. 

"its fine" said sirius. 

[Dudley: Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!] 

[Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. With his back turned, Harry glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears, causing Dudley to wretch forward, losing his balance.]

[Dudley: Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!!] 

[Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. Harry snickers at what he saw. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Harry.]

Everyone then begins roaring in laughter as the fat pig well into the tank.

[Snake: Thanks.] 

[Harry: Anytime.] 

[The snake slivers off to the exit.]

Man: SNAKE!  
[There is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. Seeing that he is now trapped, he pounds the glass in panic.]

[Dudley: Mum, mummy!] 

[Petunia: [notices him in the exhibit] AHH!] 

[Dudley: Mum, help! Help me!] 

[Petunia: My darling boy! How did you get in there?! How did you get in there? Dursley, oh, Dursley!] 

[Harry grins and snickers, Vernon notices this and glares down at him. Harry's grin disappears, knowing that he is in trouble with Vernon.]

Sirius growls at the scared look his godson had on his face from his uncle. 

The screen once again turned black and everyone didn't know what to say they just sat there 

A few words then appeared on the screen 

(next chapter... 

Letters from know one!) 

Harry smiled as he remembered this scene   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _

The end

This is probably the most updates I've done in one day so I hoped yoy have liked this one!

Bye!

Word count : 1160


End file.
